


Situation

by Moonless_Night



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Craig balances out Sid's hyperactivity, Cupcakes, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sid is a cutie, as usual, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: "I''m calling the police." "Go ahead, I'll fight them!"





	Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt Fic Based on a picture I found. (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566679565597611360/) I thought it would be cute to do Craig and Sid together, because Sid is loud and hyper, where Craig is quiet and calm. They balance each other out XD And I could see someone bribing Sid to behave by giving him cupcakes. <3

   Craig rubbed his temples, sighing and trying to think of what to do. He looked up at the shadowy figure of the DJ "Sid, please get down from there, it's 2 in the morning. The neighbors are going to think we're insane." 

   Sid shifted where he was sitting, but made no move to climb down out of the tree. "No way! I don't care what they think anyways." He called down. "I WILL call the police, Sidney." Craig threatened. "Go ahead! I'll fight them."  The DJ yelled.

   Craig sighed and went into the house for a moment, then came back out with a pan in one hand and the other on his hip. "I made cupcakes." He called out, and Sid was silent as he climbed down.

   They sat on the steps for a while, the porch light illuminating them in a soft yellow glow as they ate, looking up at the stars. "I totally would've fought them ya know." Sid muttered through a mouthful of cupcake. Craig just smiled and reached over to wipe icing from the dj's nose. "I know you would've."


End file.
